


The Godfather Contract

by GeorgieHaast



Series: Solangelo One-shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Kid Fic, M/M, Nico is an awesome godfather, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgieHaast/pseuds/GeorgieHaast
Summary: “Come on, Nico, it’s one of your Godfather duties,” Jason pleaded into the phone.“Oh, and at what point in the ‘Godfather contract’ that I apparently signed did it state how many school runs I had to do?”“It’s just implied! Please! I messed up and double booked my time - call it best friend duties if you have to. I really need your help.”What it was meant to be: a simple school runWhat it wasn't meant to be: finding out that the year 2 form tutor is apparently the hottest guy on Earth





	The Godfather Contract

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a few different things I wanted to see:  
> 1) I have about a million different ideas of what Nico would do in a Real World AU but one of them is that he's just this massive 'Ultimate Ravenclaw' nerd who never leaves University  
> 2) I think Nico would be the best Uncle/Godfather ever!   
> 3) I really really really need Nico with a classic Harley and helmet hair!  
> Somehow that lead to this...
> 
> (Italian to English translations are in end-notes)

“Come on, Nico, it’s one of your Godfather duties,” Jason pleaded into the phone.

“Oh, and at what point in the ‘Godfather contract’ that I apparently signed did it state how many school runs I had to do?”

“It’s just implied! Please! I messed up and double booked my time - call it best friend duties if you have to. I really need your help.”

  
“Seriously, Jason, I am the last person you want picking your kid up from school. They will think I am kidnapping her or something - I do not look like a responsible adult!”

“Firstly,” Jason sighed. “I will call ahead and let them know you’re coming; and secondly, you are the first person who Bianca would want picking her up. All she talks about is when can she next see Uncle Nico.”

Nico couldn’t help but smile. Technically he wasn’t meant to play favourites between his nieces and nephews but what they didn’t know wouldn’t harm them, and Bianca had held a special place in his heart since Jason and Piper had sat him down and asked if they had his blessing to use the name. Nico had said he’d think about it, unwilling, at first, to commit to having such a constant reminder of the sister he’d lost before, realising he couldn’t run from the memories forever. As it turned out, Bianca Grace was everything that would’ve made her namesake proud: kind, funny, and fiercely protective of her friends - even at only 6 years old.

“Fine,” Nico conceded to the phone in his hand. “But only because I can’t wait to tell Piper how quickly your organisation skills fell apart the second she and Annabeth decided to take a girls weekend.”

Jason huffed a laugh: “Yeah, talking about Annabeth, Percy might have got himself into the same situation as me, but since your at the school anyway, I’m sure you’d be happy to pick up Luke and Zoe as well.”

“Can’t Luke just take them all home himself, he’s old enough!”

“He’s 10 Nico! Contrary to what he believes, being in his final year of primary school does not qualify him as old enough to handle any form of real responsibilities. Especially not getting two 6-year-olds home safely.”

Nico loosed a sigh of defeat. “You owe me big time, Grace.”

“You are such a lifesaver. Thank you, Nico, seriously, it means a lot.”

“You better let Percy know that 2 children means he owes me twice as much!”

“Will do. Oh, and as you have them anyway, you won’t mind looking after them for a few hours until Percy and I get home, will you? Didn’t think so! Thanks Nico, you’re the best!”

“Jason Grace, I swear to…” but the call had already been cut.

Nico huffed out an exasperated laugh. Jason and Percy were two of the best dads he’d ever known, but with their wives out of town, they could be the most forgetful idiots in the world. Nico always loved spending time with the kids but he was exhausted today and had about 3 different deadlines coming up for papers he needed to submit. Nico sighed, opening his laptop to try to finish off at least one of the essays before he had to go do the school run at 4.

Student life suited Nico. After finishing a Bachelors in Archaeology and immediately moving onto a Masters in Archaeology and Anthropology, Jason had joked that Nico would just continue racking up degrees forever without ever getting an actual job. Nico was in the final year of his Classics and Ancient history degree and seriously considering going onto a PhD course next year. Between the money his dad gave each month and the money he earned from doing language tutoring in his free time, he had enough to pay the rent on his apartment and eat as well as students had a reputation to. Though Jason had been joking when he’d said it, Nico could happily live his life studying his way through as much ancient history as he could get his hands on.

The word-count on Nico’s Greek Mythology paper ticked up as the minutes ticked by until, to Nico’s joy, it finally hit 10,000. Sure it needed a shit-tonne of editing but that was 20% of his final mark completed.

Nico stretched as he shut his laptop, checking the clock on the wall to see if he had time for a shower before leaving. 15:55: “Shit!”

Highgrove Primary school was technically within walking distance of Nico’s apartment but not in 5 minutes. “Fuck it,” Nico sighed as he grabbed his helmet from by the door and practically ran down the stairs and out of the building. He’d had to pay extra to have garage space in the apartment block but he’d be damned if he was going to leave his Harley exposed to the elements. It had been an extraordinarily generous present from his father a few years ago - it was hard to remember what he’d been apologising for or trying to persuade Nico to do at the time - but Nico hadn’t been about to turn down the bike of his dreams. Nico cringed at the thought of having to leave it at the school while he walked the kids home but there was no other way. Jason’s punishment could be paying for any damage that happened to it.

The engine roared to life as he took off down the street, wind rushing past him. On the busy city streets, the bike was hardly able to reach a fraction of its potential speed but it still took barely 4 minutes to reach its destination. Nico pulled it into a plastic bike shelter and padlocked his helmet and Harley securely to the railings - running a hand through his har to straighten it out after the helmet. The Harley looked comically out of places next to the line of miniature children’s push bikes and Nico cast it an apologetic look before strolling off towards the entrance.

Nico wasn’t surprised that he got a few stares as he made his way across the playground. He used the bike as an excuse for the ridiculous number of leather jacket and pairs of combat boots that he owned. The bike was part of the reason - it was nice to always be ready to go - but mainly he just liked them. However, the ripped black skinny jeans, leather aviator jacket and boots looked far more suited to an AC/DC concert than a school playground. It didn’t help that the weather was nice enough that he’d thrown on a pair of aviators shades to save himself from having to squint.

Due to the Jacksons and Graces lift sharing every school run, Nico had somehow managed to never actually do the school run before. Luckily, to save him from having to ask directions, Luke was waiting in the entrance hall with his rucksack over his shoulder, talking to some other students.

“Uncle Nico? How come you’re picking us up?” Luke asked, turning from his friends who were staring at Nico with looks of confusion and awe.

“Because your dad doesn’t love you enough to bother with school runs anymore,” Nico said seriously, tucking his sunglasses back into his pocket.

Luke just laughed. “Did he and Uncle Jason forget mum and Aunt Piper were out of town?”

“Of course they did, they’re idiots aren’t they?” Nico smiled.

“Not everyone can have 3 degrees.”

“If only,” Nico muttered. “Right then, if you’re too cool to give me a hug in front of all your friends then you could at least point me towards where I’d find Zoe and Bianca. I have, unfortunately, been charged with looking after the three of you for the evening, so I’m thinking we make your dad and Uncle Jason regret that decision by eating enough McDonalds to make you all sick when they pick you up. Sound like a plan?”

“Awesome,” Luke grinned. “Year 2 classroom is just down that corridor on the right. Oh, and Uncle Nico?” Nico looked back from where he’d turned to follow the directions. “While I wait can I show my friends the Harley?”

Nico couldn’t help the smirk that broke over his face. “So I am cool enough for you after all?” Luke just looked up at him with the pleading puppy-dog eyes he’d inherited form his father. “Go on then, it’s parked in one of those falling down bike shed things in the playground.” Luke punched the air with a thank you and started leading his friends out the door. “But if I find grubby fingerprints on the paintwork, you’ll be spending the evening cleaning it for me!” Nico called after him before heading down the corridor to where Luke had said the year 2 classroom was.

Nico knocked and opened the door, almost being knocked over as a small ball of energy collided with his legs. “Uncle Nico!” Bianca beamed.

“Hey, you little terror! You want to come and get McDonalds and crash at mine for a few hours until your silly father and Uncle Percy get home to pick you up?” Bianca nodded excitedly. “Great, go grab Zoe and your things and we’ll head off.” He smiled fondly as she ran off again - how she had so much energy, he would never understand.

“Um, excuse me but who are you?” Nico looked away from Bianca to the speaker and froze. Why was it that he hardly ever met cute guys at clubs like you were meant to but the second he steps his nieces year 2 classroom he meets this fucking perfect guy. God he was hot - and probably a parent here so therefore likely to be a) very straight and b) very married.

“I’m Nico, I’m here to pick up Bianca and Zoe,” Nico eventually replied. “Who are you?” He added, purely because it was polite and not at all because he wanted to hear Mr. Perfect's voice again.

“I’m Mr. Solace, the year 2 form teacher. I’m afraid I can’t let them go home with anyone who isn’t approved by their parent or guardian.”

“Don’t worry, I’m Jason’s cousin,” Nico shrugged, hoping that would solve everything.

“Jason who?” Solace asked. Oh God, would he please just stop talking and being in Nico’s line of vision and generally just go away because Nico was stressed and tired without having to have a custody argument with the incarnation of his dream guy.

“Jason Momoa,” Nico snapped.

“What?” The guy looked laughably confused.

“Yeah, I’m Khal Drogo’s cousin - can’t you see the family resemblance?” Because the poor guy looked cute when he was confused and sometimes Nico couldn’t control his sarcasm.

“I… umm… I don’t know who Jason Momoa is. Or Khal Drogo for that matter?”

Nico sighed. “It’s called sarcasm. I’m Jason Grace’s cousin - he’s Bianca’s dad. For that matter, Zoe’s dad is also my cousin so I’m not just some randomer.”

“Ummm,” Solaca was clearly still trying to catch up. “I’m sorry Mr…”

“Di Angelo,” Nico supplied.

“I’m sorry Mr di Angelo but I haven’t heard from either of their parents to say you’d be here so I can’t let them go with you unless their parents call me.”

“I’m going to kill you, Grace,” Nico muttered. “Give me one-second,” he asked Solace and turned away, pulling his phone out his pocket and handing it to Mr. Perfect without an explanation.

“Do you have any proof of ID on you?” the blonde asked eventually after hanging up the call and passing it back. He accepted Nico’s driver's license and checked it before passing that back as well. “Sorry for the confusion Mr di Angelo, I’m sure you’ll understand that the children’s safety is our top priority and we never cut any corners.”

“Of course,” Nico ground out. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be taking both of my nieces home. I’d say it was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Solace but I generally try to avoid contact with anyone who hasn’t watched Game of Thrones so…” he shrugged. “Bianca! Zoe! Luke’s waiting outside so we better go get him before my poor Harley pays the price of your slow packing!” He put his shades back on and held out a hand for each of the girls.

“Bye, Mr. Solace” Bianca called.

“See you on Monday,” added Zoe.

Nico just scowled.

 

∞∞∞∞∞ 

 

Friday night drinks with Cecil and Lou Ellen had become a tradition since Will moved back to New York after University. They were two of the only friends he had in the city who new him as Will-the-medical-student as opposed to Will-the-primary-school-teacher. Will loved his job, he really did, and he was still helping people like he’d always wanted to but it wasn’t his dream. 7 years at Harvard Medical school - he wasn’t about to throw that amount of time away. Sadly, graduation had coincided with his mother falling ill. No matter how much she’d said it didn’t matter, Will wasn’t going to be 4 hours away from her when she needed him most. Junior doctors had erratic schedules which weren’t good for helping family and friends - he would happily suspend his career aspirations for a while for the woman who had given him everything.

When she had passed, it seemed wrong to go back to his old life straight away as if he were somehow relieved to have her gone. Besides, whether it was as a doctor or not, Will had built a life in Manhattan and he wasn’t ready to leave it quite yet.

“What’s got you so distracted, Will?” Cecil asked, stirring him from his thoughts. “You’re only one cocktail in so don’t blame the alcohol. Did something happen at work?”

“More like someone,” Will groaned.

“Oooooh, tell all!” Cecil grinned. “Guy or girl?” he prompted when Will made no sign of giving up the information.

“Guy,” Will conceded.

“Let me guess - total bad boy?” Lou Ellen laughed. “You have a type.”

“I do not have a type!” Will protested.

“Go on, prove us wrong then.”

Will buried his head in his hands. “Aviator shades, combat boots wearing, Harley Davidson riding asshole.” Cecil and Lou Ellen just laughed. “Oh fuck, I’ve got a type don’t I.”

Lou Ellen patted him on he shoulder with a knowingly sympathetic smile: “So did you get his number?”

“No, I just made an ass of myself and pissed him off and stood there frozen as he trampled all over me with his sarcasm and sass and fucking perfect hair!”

“Woah, back up,” Cecil interrupted. “Start at the beginning.”

“Fine,” Will sighed. “I was having a great day: the weather was nice; Sandra, the year 3 teacher, had bought in cake for the staff room at lunch; and almost all of the class had actually bothered to learn their spellings for once. And then at the end of school Mr I-look-like-I-should-be-at-a-Meatloaf-concert strolls in to pick up two of my students. And I mean Bianca clearly knows him cause she immediately runs up to ‘Uncle Nico’ but their parents haven’t told me about him so I can’t let him take the kids 'cause that’s really dangerous. So I try to stop him and he just steamrollers over me with sass and a really hot, perfect tenor voice and then he calls Bianca’s dad and I mean, seriously, I don’t know how you fit a phone into trousers that tight and long story short I appear to have a weakness for assholes in leather jackets and why am I like this?”

“Well, if the whole teaching thing falls through, you could become an award winning writer with story telling skills like that,” Cecil laughed, sliding along the bench to avoid Will shoving him. “Seriously, though, the guy sounds like a dick - you deserve better.”

“Why do I do this to myself? Why can’t I just fall for some sweet, sunshine loving, rainbow sweater wearing guy who doesn’t mock me for not understanding their Game of Thrones references?”

Lou Ellen almost chocked on her drink laughing. “He made a Game of Thrones reference? Oh I think we might have to replace you in this little drinking group - he sounds like much better company than you if he’d be able to join in our conversation about season 8 theories.”

“You know I hate you right?”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

 

∞∞∞∞∞

 

“Did you seriously go pick up 6 year olds dressed like that,” Jason asked when he arrived at Nico’s apartment later.

“What did you expect me to do? Go change into my ‘dad clothes’ so I’d look like a responsible guardian.” Nico half-whispered, trying not to wake Bianca who had fallen asleep on his lap while they watched Brave. “I told you I was not the kind of person meant to be picking up kids - but then again you also told me that you’d call ahead and let them know I was coming!”

There was no real bite behind Nico’s words but Jason still looked apologetic. “I really am sorry about that. This thing came up at work and I got so swept up in it that I lost track of what I was supposed to be doing. I hope you didn’t scare Mr. Solace too much - he’s a great teacher and the girls love him.”

Nico just rolled his eyes. “He’s an idiot who hasn’t watched Game of Thrones, why would I care what he thinks of me?”

Jasons eyes widened and he couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Oh my god, you totally have a crush on him don’t you!”

  
“Shut up,” Nico whisper-shouted, looking at the two sleeping 6 years olds on the couch. “And no, I don’t like him. Idiocy is my pet peeve, he could not be further from my type if he tried.”

“You do know that technically he’s Dr Solace, right?”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “If that man has a PhD then my plans for the next 4 years have gone out the window because I have lost all faith in our academic awards system.”

“Nah, he has a medical degree from Harvard. God knows why he gave it up, but apparently he was top of all his classes.” Nico just stared at him in disbelief. “Don’t give me that look, I wasn’t about to let my little girl be taught by just anyone - work comes with certain privileges when it comes to background checks.”

“Oh stop pretending that you’re Tom Cruise. You’re an airforce Thunderbird, not a spy! Which, by the way, is another reason you cannot mock my clothes - I dress exactly like how you’re supposed to. You should be the one riding a Harley!”

“And you’re just trying to change the subject away from the fact that you totally have the hots for your goddaughter's form tutor!”

“Just because he looks like a professional surfer with a perfect tan and has a voice I could listen to for days and is apparently smart enough to graduate summa cum laude from Havard medical school or whatever does not mean I am interested!”

Jason just laughed and patted Nico on the shoulder before picking Zoe up like she weighed nothing. “I’m assuming you got them some kind of supper which would make Annabeth cry?”

“McDonalds is a perfectly respectable culinary institute,” Nico retorted as he picked up Bianca. “Luke’s reading next door - he said he wasn’t to be disturbed until he’d finished the book so I’ll let you be the one he shoots down for interrupting whichever fantasy world he’s living in at the moment.”

They somehow managed to get both of the girls into the car without waking them up. Luke was in the passenger seat with his nose still firmly glued to ‘The Prisoner of Azkaban’.

“Seriously, Nico, thank you,” Jason smiled. “I know you’ve got a lot of papers due in at the moment and are crazy busy with finals around the corner so it seriously means a lot to me that you took the time. I owe you one.”

“Shut up, you sap, and get those monsters out of my sight,” Nico laughed. Jason pulled him into a hug regardless before getting into the car and driving off.

Nico watched them go before going back up to his apartment, making himself a large mug of coffee and settling down with his laptop for an evening of grammar checking and editing: anything to keep his thoughts off of a certain blonde medical graduate.

 

∞∞∞∞∞

 

Nico woke up at 6:30 to the sun streaming through the open curtains of his sitting room. His laptop was still open with 3 empty coffee mugs next to it. Apparently, the caffeine hadn’t done its job as well as it was supposed to because Nico had seemingly fallen asleep somewhere through starting his Ancient Greek Literature paper. Typing in Ancient Greek was a freaking nightmare!

Yawning, Nico contemplated going back to bed for the rest of the day - it was a Saturday so he didn’t have any lectures and wasn’t expected to hand anything in till Monday. It was only then that he remembered his Harley still in the bike shed of Highgrove Primary School. Nico groaned. He really shouldn’t leave it there any longer if he valued its safety - which he did.

Sighing, Nico switched his current black t-shirt for a different black t-shirt with a different slogan on the front - ‘since I don’t know when the middle of my life is, I’ve decided to have an ongoing crisis’ - he grabbed his favourite aviator jacket from the back of the door, his headphones from the desk, and started making his way towards Highrove.

The walk was actually lovely. Summer had decided it was time to make an appearance and the slight breeze which boar the scent of freshly cut grass was just enough to stop the heat being overpowering. With Green Day playing just loud enough to make a doctor nervous about the safety of his ears, Nico was starting to not mind so much that he’d left his curtains open last night. That was until something plowed across his path, knocking him over just as he reached the school.

“Fuck!” Nico growled, throwing his hands out to break his fall. In retrospect, that was probably a bad idea. The leather jacket would’ve at least protected his arms a bit but with no gloves on, the gravel had nothing to stop it from skinning his palms.

“Shit! I am so sorry,” the runner who’d knocked him over was rambling. “I was in a world of my own and just didn’t see you. Here, let me help you… Oh, it’s you again. What are you doing here?”

All sarcastic comments died in Nico’s throat as he looked up to see Mr - scratch that, Dr - Solace standing next to him in running shorts and a t-shirt which Nico had certainly not noticed was clinging to his chest from sweat. Contemplating whether it would be a bigger hit to his pride to accept help or to be left on the floor, Nico eventually accepted the offered hand, wincing as the gravel embedded in his palm cut in further.

“I could patch that up for you if you wanted,” Solace offered awkwardly. “Skinned palms and grazed knees are a primary school teacher’s speciality.”

Nico knew he should just walk away but he couldn’t ride home with gravel imbedded in his palms and the whole point of being up at this ungodly hour was to get the Harley back to the safety of its garage before any children could come back into school and accidentally scratch it. “That’d be great, actually.” His decision had absolutely nothing to do with who was making the offer.

“Perfect. Away from the classroom, I’m Will by the way.”

“Nico.”

Will smiled and lead them towards the school in silence. “I’m sorry for being such an asshole the other day - that was uncalled for. Jason was the one who said he’d call ahead, I should’ve criticised his pop culture knowledge, not yours,” Nico said eventually.

“It’s forgotten. I get that it’s frustrating when friends throw stuff on you at the last minute. And honestly, my friends agree with you: Lou Ellen has been trying to get me to watch Game of Thrones since season 1.”

“One of my professors is like the ultimate fan. He gives extra credit for every direct quote you can fit into an essay without disrupting the flow.”

“You’re still at University?” Will blinked. “How old are you! I’m sorry, rude to ask people’s ages, you just look older, and I’ve never met a student who could afford a Harley and… I’m going to shut up now.”

Nico let out a huff of laughter. “Don’t worry, I’ve had that before. I’m 26 - on my 3rd degree. Every time I graduate, I just end up enrolling again. Luke says I’m the ultimate Ravenclaw. Percy says I’m just using it all as an excuse to my dad for not joining the family business. Dad’s the reason for the Harley: making coffins is a surprisingly lucrative business and he seems to think that if he keeps buying me more and more extravagant presents I’ll eventually decide I want to join. It’s yet to work but I’m not about to turn down a motorbike out of pride.”

“3 degrees!” Will gaped, grabbing a portable medical bag from the cupboard of the room they’d just reached. “That’s pretty impressive: are you sticking to one set of subjects or just going all over the place?”

“Studies of ancient cultures I guess would be a general umbrella,” Nico gritted his teeth, determined not to wince at antiseptic wipes on a grazed hand. “Archeology, Arch and Anth, and currently ancient history. Thinking of moving onto something about the progression of linguistics from ancient to modern times though, possibly taking it to a PhD. Latin and Ancient Greek literature as a means to learning about the civilisations has actually been one of my favourite parts of the current course.”

“You speak Latin and Ancient Greek!”

“In so much as you can speak a dead language! Never try to type in Ancient Greek on a modern laptop - it’s a real bitch.”

“You say on a modern laptop as if I was about to pull out my 10th century BC laptop and start typing on that instead!”

Nico laughed despite himself.

“So you’re, what, trilingual? First language English followed by two of the most self-proclaimed useless languages you could know!”

“Once you’ve nailed Ancient Greek it’s not too hard to pick up the modern language so I’ve got that. The beauty of the romantic languages is that once you know enough of them the others become easier and easier to pick up: especially knowing the Latin roots. I can get by on conversational French which Piper taught me but nowhere near enough for academic analysis - that’s the aim for the summer though…”

“Oh, now you’re just showing off!”

“…And technically English is my second language. I was born and raised in Venice so… L'italiano è in realtà la mia lingua madre. Per me sarà sempre la lingua più bella: è quasi meravigliosa come te” 

Will just stared at him: “You do know I have no idea what that means right?”

Nico stopped himself from saying: ‘thank god’ it would’ve been beyond awkward it had turned out that Will was also fluent in Italian. “Enough about me though - if we’ve suddenly decided to get to know each other then tell me about yourself?”

“After you just went on a multilingual extravaganza, anything I say is going to look pathetic! I look like an uneducated imbecile next to Mr I-have-3-degrees-for-the-hell-of-it!”

“Bullshit! You’ve got a summa cum laude medical degree from Harvard!” Will stared at him in confusion and Nico froze, “Or… so I’m told?”

“Where did you hear that from,” Will asked, surprised. “There are like 3 people in this city who know that and I highly doubt you bumped into Cecil and Lou Ellen since you first met me. That would take proper stalking skills beyond just finding out where I went to Uni!”

“I didn’t stalk you!” Will glared at him and Nico looked down, apologetically murmuring: “Jason did.”

“Which makes everything so much better!”

“He’s just a protective dad and Bianca is their only kid and he wants to get it right. Plus he’s a fast jet pilot and he thinks he’s Tom Cruise in Top Gun so by association, also an IMF spy!”

“But why was he telling all that research to you!” Will half shouted, suddenly starting to seriously question his Facebook security settings.

“Because I might’ve been using the fact that my pet peeve is idiocy as a weak defense against the idea of me totally having a crush on you and he might’ve been using the fact that you’re a fucking doctor to prove to me that I’m just lying to myself!” Silence. “Shit…sorry…I said one sentence too many. Ummm… thank you for fixing up my hand. I’ll be off now, I’m sure you’ve got work to do or something.”

“Wait!” Will finally managed to say after recovering from his state of shock. “I’ve… um…. I’ve got some shit to do now but I’ll only be a few hours if you want to grab some lunch together afterward. There’s a nice Italian down the road and… I mean I’m sure it’s not the same as the real thing but… you’re really hot when you speak Italian. And… ummm… kind of in general as well.”

Nico blushed scarlet, ducking his head to hide his grin. “Yes actually, um…, sarebbe carino.” 

“Awesome!” Will grinned, scribbling something on a post it note. “Here’s my number - I’ll text you the address and see you there at - shall we say 12:30?”

“12:30 sounds perfect,” Nico replied. “See you then!”

 

∞∞∞∞∞

 

Jason didn’t have any work the following Monday so stopped by at Nico’s after lunch to check he’d looked up from his laptop at least for long enough to feed himself. (‘you are not my mother and I do not need you to be!’ - ‘we both know that sentence is wrong on two accounts.’)

“What time does Bianca finish school today, by the way?” Nico asked eventually.

“3:30, why?”

“No reason, just thought you might want to catch up with Piper now she’s back home. I could happily get Bianca for you if you wanted to stay home.”

The grin that grew over Jason’s face looked like he was auditioning for a role as the Cheshire Cat: “Saturday lunch go well then, did it?”

Nico blushed and tried to hide it with a scowl. “I don’t know what you’re talking about! Don’t you remember it says in the ‘Godfather Contract’ that I have to do at least 1 school run a week?”

Jason just laughed. “You better make sure your boyfriend contract isn’t as strict as your godparent one or you’ll never manage.

Nico pressed the full-stop key to finish the last sentence of his final dissertation of the year. “Somehow, I think I’ll cope!”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> All translations come from google translate so I apologise for the inaccuracies but they should mean:
> 
> L'italiano è in realtà la mia lingua madre. Per me sarà sempre la lingua più bella: è quasi meravigliosa come te” (Italian is actually my mother-tongue. To me it will always be the most beautiful language: it is almost as gorgeous as you are) 
> 
> sarebbe carino (that’d be lovely)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! I apologise for any inaccuracies in my portrayal of America, in case you can't tell from the spelling, I am extremely British! Please leave a comment/kudos and go check out my other fics (or don't - it's a free world!)


End file.
